In cameras and imaging devices, each pixel of an image sensor requires color sub-pixels to filter light entering the camera into separate colors. As a result, image sensors using color filters suffer from a reduction in resolution. Problems caused by color artifacts during the imaging of high contrast objects are often tolerated. Time-of-flight (TOF) measurements for producing three-dimensional (3D) images suffer from limited range, relatively large pixels, low resolution, high power consumption, complex evaluation circuits and complex evaluation algorithms. It is desired to provide imaging devices which produce color images with improved resolution and reduced color artifacts. It is also desired to provide imaging devices which simplify the process of producing 3D color images with minimal errors.